horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunters Lodge
The Hunters Lodge is a Carja organization dedicated to the art of machine hunting. The Lodge is headquartered in a grand house located in Meridian, where hunters can submit proof of their hunts and mingle with other hunters. The Lodge also maintains multiple Hunting Grounds throughout and around the Sundom, where hunters undertake timed trials to test their skills and earn prizes. The organization's governing rules are laid out in the Bylaws of the Lodge. Membership In order to be allowed entry into the Lodge's House, a hunter must possess three Half Sun trophies awarded from any of the Hunting Grounds. Such an individual becomes known as a "fledgling," though this does not make them a member of the Lodge. Membership is highly exclusive, as the Lodge's rules allow only 14 members at a time. Non-members, however, are still permitted to enter the Lodge's House and make use of the Hunting Grounds.Bylaws of the Lodge There are two classes of membership within the Lodge, each with specific requirements: *'Thrush': A Fledgling who has been sponsored by a Hawk and becomes a junior member. Each Hawk can sponsor only one Thrush. *'Hawk': A Thrush who has succeeded their sponsor after the previous Hawk's death and becomes a senior member. There can only be 7 Hawks. The Hawk who brings back a trophy from the greatest kill is elevated as the leader who presides over the Lodge, known as the Sunhawk. Additionally, the Lodge employs non-members in several positions: *'Grounds Keepers' are responsible for crafting the Trial and judging participants who undertake them at the Hunting Grounds. *'Merchants' at the Huntings Grounds send all of their proceeds back to the Lodge. *'Carja Artisans' are employed within the Lodge itself to provide multiple services, such as entertainment, shopkeeping, barkeeping, and maintenance. *The Historian-in-Residence is a scribe whose duty is to record the details of various hunts. History The Hunters Lodge was founded by the 10th Sun-King, the Radiant Nahasis, who was an avid hunter. He arranged a hunting competition for men from Carja noble Houses and declared those who defeated the most dangerous machines to be the first Sunhawk and Hawks of the Hunters Lodge.The Sun-Kings In the fourth year of Sun-King Marzid's reign, the Hunters Lodge used the spoils from a massive Grazer hunt to fund the construction of the Lodge's final wing. During the reign of the Mad Sun-King Jiran, 13th Luminance of the Radiant Line, many members of the Hunters Lodge were brutally killed in a massacre in Meridian's Sun-Ring. For decades, the Hunters Lodge retained its status as an organization preserved solely for Carja men of noble background and was unwelcoming to women and tribal outsiders. This changed during the reign of the 14th Sun-King Avad, who ordered the Lodge to open its doors to individuals beyond Carja men of pure blood. Members and Affiliates Current Members and Affiliates: * Aidaba (Merchant) * Aloy * Ardik * Bashad * Greatrun Keeper * Havash * Inquiring Jandiniman (Historian-in-Residence) * Korduf * Ligan (Hawk, retired) * Malesh * Nora Keeper * Palaved * Spurflints Keeper * Sun Furrows Keeper * Talanah Khane Padish (Sunhawk) * Tufanah * Valleymeet Keeper Past Members and Affiliates: * Ahsis (Sunhawk, deceased) * Brativin Khane Padish (Hawk, deceased) * Darusiv (Hawk, deceased)Legendary Hunts * Farukawas (Sunhawk, deceased) * Ghalidid (Hawk, deceased) * Gravid Khane Morza (Hawk, deceased) * Khulasiv Khane Sovaliy (Hawk, deceased) * Khuvam (Hawk, deceased) * Sun-King Nahasis (Founder, deceased) * Sirav Khane Pir (Hawk, deceased) * Talavad Khane Padish (Sunhawk, deceased) * Tarkas (Hawk, deceased) * Yusalin Khane Jageer (Hawk, deceased) Collectables Datapoints Scanned Glyphs * #2 Record of Redmaw 1 * #4 Bylaws of the Lodge * #10 Legendary Hunts * #11 Record of Redmaw 2 (after completion of the side quest "Redmaw") Gallery Hunter's lodge 1.png Ilya-golitsyn-carja-hunters-ig-male-resize.jpg|Hunter concept art by Ilya Golitsyn Ilya-golitsyn-carja-hunters-ig-male-02-resize.jpg Ilya-golitsyn-carja-hunters-ig-female-resize.jpg Ilya-golitsyn-carja-hunters-ig-female-02-resize.jpg Ilya-golitsyn-landscape-07-2-resize.jpg|"Heroes in action" concept art by Ilya Golitsyn Navajo mountain from hunter's lodge.png|Navajo mountain from the Hunters Lodge balcony Trivia *As of the events of Frozen Wilds, Aloy is potentially the first known member of the Lodge to take down Fireclaws and possibly even Frostclaws and Scorchers. *The Hunters Lodge is related to a big portion of the game's quests. It's line of side quest is also the only one to reward an ally (Talanah) for the final battle on The Spire that is not considered part of the Main Quest. References Category:Organizations Category:Unmarked locations Category:Meridian